Cuckoo clocks can have a variety of displays and movement mechanisms. Such displays and mechanisms can enhance the ornamental value of the clock. However, adapting a cuckoo clock to have a scissoring extension arm has proven difficult, as operating the arm incurs a substantial reduction in the stored energy of the clock, unwanted shifts in the center of gravity of the clock as a whole, and a mechanical complexity which has proven difficult to solve. Consequently, an improved scissoring extension and actuating mechanisms for cuckoo clocks is desired.